Semiconductor lasers, such as vertical-cavity surface-emitting lasers (VCSELs), are widely used for face or iris recognition. Specifically, the laser radiation is dispersed by an optical element or lens into a large solid angle, which is then directed toward the iris or face. A camera module may detect the reflected radiation, and then image processing algorithms may perform the biometric identification. In order for such laser modules to be considered safe, it needs to comply with laser safety standards such as International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) 60825. In conventional laser modules, a metal piece (or metal cap) is used to provide laser safety and meet such safety standards. For example, if the metal piece is damaged, removed or broken, the electrical connection to the laser is disrupted and the laser switches off. However, these conventional laser modules are bulky and incomplete because it requires a separate metal piece to detect damage in the laser module. Furthermore, the metal piece needs to include an aperture where laser light emits through. If damage occurs on the portion of lens that is exposed through the aperture, the conventional laser modules cannot shut down the laser light because the portion is not protected by the metal piece. Thus, it would be desirable to have methods and apparatuses that provide complete laser safety with reduced size by transparent, conductive film or coating on a lens that serves as an interlock.